


Lucky Days

by Piccolo_is_green



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Death, Frieza Force - Freeform, Raditz centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo_is_green/pseuds/Piccolo_is_green
Summary: Six days when Raditz was (relatively speaking) lucky, and one day when his luck ran out. Drabbles written for Saiyan Tales' Raditz Week.





	Lucky Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. If you're a fan of my other works, please know I haven't forgotten about them, but I have had a hell of a year filled with health dramas, grief, and finally some joy (I'm pregnant - yay! I've been puking my guts out for two months! Not so yay! Morning sickness only disappeared in the last week) and no energy to write until this point. When I looked at the prompts for Raditz Week today, I had the sudden urge to write, so I'm running with it. Hopefully this will be the lead-in that I need to get back on track with my other stuff.
> 
> This fic is on the angsty side. No real pairings or romance (I think... I might change my mind depending on what I come up with for the other prompts).
> 
> Trigger warning/spoiler alert: The first chapter does allude to rape (by other characters, of an OC). The whole fic will be set within the context of the Frieza Force. I have been at war with myself whether to change what I first wrote for fear of upsetting people, but at the end of the day I'm not going to pretend that all of Frieza's soldiers were wonderful people that never did bad things. At the same time, I'm certainly not glorifying anything nasty. 
> 
> Lastly, because I'm just aiming to pump these drabbles out in short sessions each day, they are unbeta'd, and may have spelling mistakes that I've missed. Feel free to point out any typos, and I'll go back and fix them (although please note, I write using New Zealand English. We prefer 's' to 'z' and add 'u's to our words, so those are on purpose).

**Prompt 1: Roll the Dice**

In a strange, kind of fucked up way, Raditz always considered himself lucky. How else could he rationalise the odd chain of events that had led to his survival when 99.99% of the rest of his race had died? Luck was the only way he could explain how he, a third class brat, from a long line of third class brats, had ended up drafted on Prince Vegeta’s squadron. Sure, he’d been the delegated clean-up crew, the kid who picked off all the charred survivors at the end of a purge, and the cabin boy who did all the dirty work in the ship, but out of all the low-class brats that could have been chosen, it was him. All because he’d happened to be in the right place at the right time, and his crazy hair had made him stand out in even a Saiyan crowd.

He wondered, sometimes, how many chances he’d get before his luck ran out. If he were to count his chances, what incidents would he even include?

Turns out, he didn’t have to think too much about it. He just_ knew, _ the next time he was damn lucky to escape with his life. In fact, he knew as soon as he found himself alone in a room with the Ginyu Force, a few other crew, and the girl he’d been hoping to fuck, that he was in trouble. Sweat broke out on his palms, the same way it did the day he heard Vegetasei had been destroyed. That cold feeling of death snaked down his spine, an eerie gut feeling that he might not get out of this situation alive. Ginyu, in his newly found purple-and-horns form, glared at him from his seat at the table. It was obvious from the dice and credit chips on the table that they’d walked into a gambling ring, something frowned upon within the Frieza Force.

“Whatcha doing, brats?” Jeice asked, the grin on his face never reaching his eyes. Raditz shifted, pushing his shoulders back. At 17, his growth spurt had finally started, and he’d just recently grown taller than Jeice. But what Jeice lacked in height, he made up for in power, as did all the Ginyu Force members. 

“Sorry,” the girl, still holding his hand, replied. “I thought this was an empty room.” Raditz realised he didn’t even know her name; she’d come up to him in the mess hall, whispered “DTF?” in his ear, and he’d followed her blindly without even saying a word to Vegeta or Nappa about where he was going. 

“Well you thought that wrong, little lady,” Recoom chuckled, “but maybe we can ‘ave some fun with you here now.”

The girl seemed to freeze beside him, and Raditz’ fur stood on end. The meaning in Recoom’s words rang loud and clear. 

“We should go.” Raditz’ voice sounded higher pitched than he’d hoped, weaker, like the low class that he was. 

“No. Stay.” Ginyu’s glare finally melted into a calculated smile. “Pull up two chairs. _ That’s an order _.”

The room was silent as they did as they were told, taking seats at the table. “How many chips do you have on you?” Ginyu asked.

“None.”

“I don’t have any either.”

“Ah, too bad,” Ginyu shrugged. “You’ll just have to gamble with your lives, then.” 

Ginyu’s hands seemed to move in slow motion. “You first, monkey,” he sneered. “I roll a seven or more, and you walk out of here alive. Six or under, and I’ll have another victim to try this new form out on. Here goes.”

The pair of dice dropped onto the table, spun, and settled. Five and four; nine in total. Raditz’ heartbeat thundered in his ears.

“Let me do the girly’s one, boss,” Recoom begged, already reaching for the dice. They rolled across the table once more.

_ Three. Two. _

Raditz’s chair tipped back with a clang, as Ginyu’s hands reached across the table, grabbing the girl by the forearms. Raditz didn’t stay to see what happened next. He didn’t have to. Her screams echoed down the hall.

He never gambled again.


End file.
